An Unlikley Romance
by Newsiesluver15
Summary: Virgina, a rich girl in New York City falls head over heels for Specs. What will happen when her parents want her to marry someone else.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An Unlikley Romance  
  
One fair April morning in New York City Harry Stafford, the owner of the New York Globe was sitting down to breakfast with his family. They lived in a large mansion near the center of Manhattan. Stafford had been happily married to his wife Susie for twenty-five years and they had four daughters. June was twenty four, Virginia was sixteen, Katie was ten and Lisa was four.  
Harry had founded the globe when he was twenty-one and he had became a millionaire virtually overnight.  
  
"Virginia, I need to discuss and important matter with you." He told her.  
  
"Yes father?" She asked.  
  
"Could you come with me to the Art Meauseam?" He asked.  
  
"Sure...I mean yes father." Virginia said. She eyed her mother trying to read her expression. She couldnt get anything from her mother. She had a great poker face.  
  
For the rest of the meal the family was silent.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
At that moment, just down the street at the Newsie lodging house the Newsies were slowly climbing out of bed. They all had been up late playing poker and this paticular morning they were regretting it.  
  
"Someone turn off da sun!!!" Mush cried falling out of his bunk.  
  
He fell flat on his face as he was hit in the face by a half dozen hats and boots. "Ah shuddup!" Came the tired hung over cry from the other Newsies.  
  
Specs however was in a daze, it was one of those mornings when he wished he was a Brooklyn Newsie. They swam in the Harbor everyday untill noon. Mabey then he could get some sleep.  
  
He was snapped into reality as Dutchy, the Newsie in the bunk above him fell into his lap.  
  
"Err...sorry Specs." Dutchy said quietly.  
  
"Dats okay Dutchy." Specs replied. He began slipping on his clothes. This paticular morning it required alot of concentration. He looked down for his glasses. They had dissapeared again. "Okay, which of youse bums stole my glasses."   
  
Specs was blind as a bat without his glasses, so he did not see Snipeshooter sneaking away. Snoody however stoped him before he could get away.   
  
"Hold on a minute," Snoody said taking Specs' glasses off of Snipeshooters head. "Here ya go Specs." Snoody told him. "Snipeshooter had um."   
  
Specs squinted as he slipped his glasses on and the bunkhouse came into view. "Tanks Snoody."   
  
All the Newsies one by one filed out of the Lodging House. Ahead of them was a long day of Carrying the Banner.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile at the Stafford household Harry was helping virginia into their carriage. Inside they were alone.  
  
"Virginia, remember Senator Black?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know his son Jason?"  
  
"Yes." She forced on a smile, she remembered Jason. He was as dull as powder and twice as dumb. The only reason he was sucessfull because his daddy had alot of money, and connections in Washington D.C.  
  
"Would you be welling to go out with him?" He asked.  
  
"Oh God no! Anything but him!" Was the thought that was running through Virginia's head. She forced a smile and said "I'd love too."   
  
"Good."   
  
She looked out the windows of the carriage and saw a group of Newsboys walking to the local distribution post.   
  
"What a life, those boys have. No cares, no worries, no one watching over them. All that freedom!" She thought to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Specs eyed the passing carriage. "Look at dat. Probably da owner of one of da papes around town."  
  
"Yeah man. What stuff dey must have." Snipeshooter commented.  
  
"They must have tree full meals a day!" Race commented.  
  
"What a life!" Jack commented.  
  
"OH well." They sighed as they kept walking. They turned into the distribution center to pick up their papers, but before they could they had to get through Oscar and Morris Delancy.  
  
"Hiya boys!" Race commented.   
  
Oscar shot him an evil glance. They each stood their ground glaring at each other. Jack steped forward.  
  
"Okay guys, back off." Jack said.  
  
"No chance Cowboy." Oscar replied.  
  
Morris took a punch at Jack, Jack dove out of the way and an all out fight broke out between Oscar, Morris and Jack. The Newsies gathered around them in a half circle as Jack and the Delancys continued to duke it out.  
  
"Dong...Dong...Dong!" The opening bell sounded and they large gates slowly sung open.   
  
Jack, Race, Blink and Specs led the stampede towards the distribution window.  
  
"Hundred papes." Jack said. Morris grumbled and litteraly threw the papers at Jack.   
  
Jack moved out of the way and Specs quickly approched. "I'll take seventy-five papes." Specs quickly counted his papers and he hurried off to his normal selling spot right out side of the National Art Meuseam.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Come on Virgina, I have to drop you off at home and then I have to go to the office."Harry told her.  
  
As they were walking down the stairs Virginia saw a really cute Newsie selling papers on the corner.  
  
"Go buy a paper from that Newsboy." Harry told Virginia giving her a shiny new quater to give to the boy.  
  
"A quarter?" She asked suprised at her fathers generosity.  
  
"He looks like he could use it."  
  
The Newsboy looked about eighteen. He had brown hair and he had glasses over beautifull brown eyes. The glasses enhanced the quality of his eyes making them even more beautifull. She approched him tenitvly and handed him the quarter and he handed her the paper. Their eyes met for a brief moment.   
  
Virginia saw sparks, fireworks the whole bit. They both paused in their tracks. They stood there and the world seemed to stop. Everything around them turned into a blurr. All they saw was each others eyes.  
  
Specs was the first to realize what he was doing. He quickly let go of the paper.  
  
"Thank you," Specs said quietly.  
  
"any thime." Virginia replied.  
  
She suddenly heard her father call, "Come along Virginia!"  
  
"I must go." She commented. The newsboy smiled shyly at her.  
  
She quickly got into the carriage. "What was that about?" Her father asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He looked at her skepitcally, "if you say so."  
  
Virginia took one last look at the Newsie as her carriage pulled away.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Specs looked at his watch a while later. It was directly noon. It was time to head to lunch at Tibby's.  
  
On the way he met up with Dutchy. A newsie who sold papers in Central Park.  
  
"Hey Dutchy."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How'd ya mornin go?" Specs asked.   
  
"Sold about ten papes? Youse?"   
  
"Bout fifteen."  
  
They quickly entered Tibby's. All the Newsies were spread out around the small resturant.  
  
Specs and Dutchy sat down at a table with Pie-Eater and Snoddy.  
  
"How are ya Specs?" Snoddy asked.  
  
Specs didnt hear. He was thinking about the girl who had given him the quarter.  
  
"Specs! Uh...Specs?" Snoddy aked.  
  
Specs jumped two feet out of his chair. "What?!" He asked rather sharply.  
  
"How did your day go?" Snoddy asked again.  
  
"Oh...uh...fine." Specs replied.  
  
"Youse okay?" Pie-Eater asked.  
  
"Fine. Just thinking." Specs replied.   
  
He slowly began poking at the roast beef sandwhich that the waiter had layed down infront of him. His friends looked at him concerned.  
  
"Specs, what's da matta?" David asked from the next table.  
  
"Ah, nuddin." Specs replied. He felt flustered and frustrated. He got up and stormed out of Tibby's leaving the other Newsies staring at each other wondering what was up with Specs strange behavior.  
  
Specs sat down on a park bench in Central Park. He stared out onto the pond. This was the first moment of peace that he had had all day. ANd the mysterious girl still dwelled on this thoughts.  
  
He just sat staring at the water for what seemed like forever.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Virginia was staring off into space from her balcony. She was still thinking about the Newsie on the street corner.  
  
A dozen question raced through her head. "What's his name?" "Does he feel the same way?"  
  
Across the street, Central Park looked so peaceful. Shed decided she would go to her normal thinking spot. A little lake in the middle of the park. It was their that she went when she needed to escape reality.  
  
She snuck outside hoping no one would notice her. Her parents would kill her if they found out she liked a Newsboy that she didnt even know.  
  
* * * * *****  
  
Rainclouds were begining to roll in over Central Park.   
  
Specs glanced up dreading 2:00 when he normally went back to selling papers. It would be probably be raining before long, but he could not afford not to sell papers taht afternoon. Paper sales were lagging and he needed to sell as many as possible just to make ends meet. And recently news had been slow. So he really had to wrack his brain to come up with a good headline.  
  
He took off his glasses as the rain slowly began to fall.  
  
*********  
  
Virginia hardly noticed the rain that had slowly began to fall. She tightend the coat that she had been wearing and continued on. All around her people were scattering to find shelter. She quickend her pace to get to her destination.  
  
She ploped down on one of the park benches near her. She let out a gasp as she bumped into someone. She glanced over and saw that it was the Newsboy from the meauseam.  
  
"Oh excuse me." She said standing up quickly.  
  
The boy quickly put on his glasses and looked up at her. He smiled a beautifull smile.  
  
"No please stay." The boy told her.  
  
Virginia was struck by the boys beautifull eyes. They were a soft shade of brown, and they seemed to sparkle even in the rain.  
  
She sat back down next to him. THe shook hands and she scooted a little closer to him.  
  
"My names Specs." HE told her.  
  
Virginia looked at him a little confused. "Specs?"   
  
He laughed, "Sorry. Specs' is me nickname. I'm a newsie and dat is da nickname dat the guys gave me. Me real name's Mark."  
  
"I'm Virginia Stafford."   
  
"Harry Stafford's daughter?" Specs asked.  
  
Virginia's face fell. "Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked gently.  
  
"Everyone knows me and I'm sick of it." She replied tying to sound good natured.  
  
Specs was observing her with cool sympathetic eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry." "Oh, it's not your fault." She replied. She turned around feeling that she was going to get emotional again. She regained her composure quickly, and turned back to him. He looked worried.  
  
"Youse okay?" He asked offering her a hankerchief.  
  
"Thank you, I'm fine." She said accepting the hankerchief and drying her eyes. She laughed at herself.  
  
"Would ya like to come wid me to da Lodgin' House so youse can dry off?" Specs asked her.  
  
Virginia looked down at herself for the first time realizing that she was soaking wet.  
  
"Uh..." She didnt know what to say. Plus, her teeth were chattering so hard that she couldnt form the words.  
  
Specs gently took her arm. "come on."  
  
She got up from her seat. Specs took his coat off. "Please, take my coat."  
  
"No please." She tried to give him his coat back, but her would not accept it.  
  
"Please, I want ya to." He draped the coat around her shoulders. It was really warm.  
  
"Thank you." She quietly replied as he led her in the direction of the lodging house.  
  
*********  
  
Back at her house, Jason Black pulled up in his carriage.  
  
"Miss. Stafford?" He asked at the door.  
  
"One moment sir." The maid answered. She hurried upstairs, unable to find Virginia she hurried into Miss. Staffords room. "Mam, Mr. Black is here for Miss Virginia and she is nowhere to be found."  
  
Mrs. Stafford seemed annoyed "Thank you Becky." She grumbled as she hurried downstairs.  
  
She plastered on a fake smile, "Mr. Black, I am terribly sorry my daughter is out at the moment . If you would please wait in the drawing room, she should be here momentairly." She told him. Then she ran upstairs to change into her afternoon dress. "Darn, where is that girl when you need her."   
  
***********  
  
Little did anyone at the Stafford house know, at that very moment she was walking into the NEwsies Lodging House with Specs.  
  
"Wait here." Specs said. He ran upstairs to check for anyone. The Lodging House was deserted.  
  
"This way." He led her into the bunkroom. He grabed a towel and one of his shirts, a pair of pants and a pair of Dutchy's extra suspenders. "Here. Dry off and put 'dese on. I'll be right back." He hurried off down the hall.  
  
Virginia watched him go, then went to work changing her clothes. It felt good to slip into the warm, clean, clothes. She fiddled around with the suspenders trying to figure out how to put them on. It quickly came to her just as Specs enterd the room.  
  
"Feel bedda?" He asked.  
  
Virginia smiled at him, "Thank you much better."   
  
"Dats good."  
  
His mind and pulse were raceing. She was beautifull. Even in guys clothes she was beautifull. He had never seen such a lovley creature, but could a girl like that ever love a common Newsie. To him it was like a godess falling in love with a commoner.  
  
She sat down on one of the bunks. She glanced around at the small room crammed with bunks. Very few of the bunks had actually been made that morning. Spec's was one of them.  
  
"How many boys live here?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Dere is about thoity of us."  
  
"Who's bunk is this?" Virgina asked looking down at the bunk that she was on.  
  
"Me friend Dutchy's." Specs replied. He sat down next to her on Dutchy's bunk. HE draped her wet clothes over his bunk to let them dry.   
  
An akward silence passed over them as both tried to think of something to say.  
  
"How long have you been a Newsboy?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Bout three years. Both my parents died when I was thirteen and I was on my on till I became a Newsie when I was 15." HE replied.  
  
"OH, I'm sorry."   
  
"Dont worry about it. It was a long time ago." Specs replied cheerfully. He didnt seem affected by his childhood at all.  
  
They heard the front door of the Lodging House open and slam shut. Specs and Virgina jumped at the sudden noise. Virginia looked at Specs scared.  
  
"Dont worry. The guys will love you." Specs told her.  
  
"Are you sure?" She nervously asked.  
  
"Positive." He replied. He quickly stood up as Race, Kid Blink and Mush entered the room. They were laughing hysterically and slapping each other on the face.  
  
"Oh, hiya Specs." Blink cried inbetween fits of laughter. The boys went quiet when they saw Virginia sitting on Dutchy's bed in Specs clothes.  
  
"Specs, could youse come outside for a sec?" Mush asked him.  
  
"Hold on. Virginia, dis is Kid Blink an Racetrack. Guys dis is Virginia. I'se be right back." Specs told her.  
  
Mush took Specs and pulled him downstairs. "Okay," Mush said.  
  
"Okay what?"   
  
"Who's da goil? She's goigous." MUsh commented.  
  
"Her names Virginia Stafford. Shou bought a paper from me and we ran into each other again in the rain. She was soakin wet, so I brought her here so she could dry off." Specs replied heading back upstairs.  
  
He walked into the room and he saw Race and Blink sitting next to Virginia, they were eagerly talking to her, and she was intenly listening to their eager conversation.  
  
Specs walked up to them, "shouldnt you bums be out sellin papes?" "Oh yeah! We forgot!" Racetrack cried pulling Blink and Mush out of the room. Moments later Specs and Virginia heard the door slamming shut downstairs.  
  
Specs and Virginia were alone again.  
  
"Can I hold your hand?" Specs asked. He turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Forever." She whispered. HE took a hold of her hand and with the other hand he lightly rubbed her soft cheek. They inched closer and closer to each other. Specs quickly pulled off his glasses and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Their lips met and the kiss was long and passionate. Neither Specs or Virginia ever wanted to leg go.  
  
At that moment Virginia felt something that she had never felt before. Nothing like anything she had ever felt around Jason Black.  
  
She had heard the feeling of love was like sparks and fireworks whenever you were with that person.  
  
Love, could she be in love with Specs?  
  
Many of the same thoughts were racing through Specs' head. On wether or not she could really be in love with him.  
  
Outside, the rain had stopped, but neither noticed or cared.  
  
***********  
  
Back in Virginia;s house Jason Black was getting a little impatient.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Black! I dont know what has become of Virinia." Her mother said begining to get slightly worried.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your company Mrs. Stafford. I shall call back another day."   
  
"We shall knock some sence into Virginias head as soon as we find her." Mrs. Stafford shouted out the door as Jason pulled avay in his carriage.  
  
**********  
  
Jason was however the last person on Virginia's mind.  
  
She had been enjoying alot of private time getting to know Specs. They were a perfect couple.  
  
"Have youse had dinner yet?" Specs asked as he noticed that dusk was begining to set in.  
  
"No I didnt realize that untill now."  
  
"Could you have dinner with me at Tibby's."   
  
"I dont have any money."   
  
"No problem, Ise been savin." Specs replied.  
  
"I'd love to." Virginia replied. Specs smiled and they hugged tightly. They then knew thta nothing could ever come between them.  
  
***********  
  
Arma and arm they walked through central park on their way to Tibby's.  
  
The sun had just began to slip down over the horizon and the sky glowed shades of red, orange, yellow and purple.  
  
"What a beautifull night." She commented laying her head on Specs' shoulder.  
  
"It sure is." He replied.  
  
Up ahead she could see the lights comming from Tibby's. The newsies were slowly begining to show up for dinner.  
  
They walked into the crowded resturant.  
  
"Hiya Specs!"  
  
"Hey 4 eyes!"  
  
"Specs how ya doin?"  
  
He smiled and waved and he took Virgina and they sat down at a booth of thier own at the back of the resturant.  
  
A waiter approched.  
  
"Lets see, da usual for youse Specs and for da young lady?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Roast beef." She replied.  
  
"Okay two roast beefs." The waiter repeated.  
  
Virginia turned to Specs, "You like roast beef?"  
  
"Love it, plus dey make da best here." He replied.  
  
Virginia looked over and a boy with a cowboy hat was approching them.  
  
"Hi Jack."  
  
"Hey Specs. Aint ya gonna introduce me to yer friend here?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, dis is Virginia. Virginia dis is Jack."  
  
Virginia stood up and shook the boys hand. "Nice to meet you," she told him.  
  
"Same here." He smiled a dazzling smile at her. He patted Specs on the back. "See youse back at da lodgin' house."  
  
"Okay." Specs replied sounding annoyed. He turned to Virginia, "Sorry bout him, he's kinda crude."  
  
"Dont worry." Virgina said chuckling as the waiter put their food down infront of them.  
  
They both dug into their sandwhich eagerily. Specs hadnt eaten all day and Virginia had only had a light breakfast that morning.  
  
They were silent as they quickly finished.  
  
**********  
  
Outside the stars shone brightly as Specs and Virginia slowly walked through Central Park.  
  
"Lets sit for a while." Virginia suggested.  
  
Specs sat down on the grass, she layed her head in his lap, her long brown hair spread out behind her.  
  
They sat in silence. Specs was stroking her long hair. It was sp peacefull. Without knowing it she drifted off to sleep. Right there in his arms.  
  
"Virginia." He whispered slightly shaking her.  
  
"Hmm..." She mumbled.  
  
"You fell asleep. Would you like me to take youse home?"Specs asked.  
  
"Oh, I dont wanna be any trouble."She commented.  
  
"C'mon, youse trouble! Dont be silly!"  
  
They paused infront of her house. Specs wraped both arms around her and she layed her head on his chest.  
  
"When can I see youse again?"Specs asked.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"How bout tomarrow?"   
  
"I'm free all day." Virginia told him.  
  
"Okay meet ya right her at noon."   
  
"I'll count the minutes."  
  
Again they got closer and closer. Right before their lips touched he removed his glasses and they shared another passionate kiss.  
  
"POW!" Fireworks exploded over the hill  
  
"How beautifull." She cried.  
  
"Must be da fourth of JUly." Specs replied.   
  
"It is isnt it." Virginia replied.  
  
"I love you." Specs whispered.  
  
"I love you too." Virginia told him.  
  
They kissed one final time. Virginia walked up the stairs, she took one final look at Specs who smiled and she shut the door.  
  
**********  
  
As Specs wandered home towards the lodging house he felt like he was floating on air. He had never been so happy in his life. He had met the girl of his dreams and he was seeing her in 15 short hours.  
  
When he entered the lodging house the lights were out and ever yone was asleep...or so he thought.  
  
He tiptoed over to his bunk. He heard a whistle come from the corner of the room. He spun around, but no one stired.  
  
"Weird...maybe Mush is dreaming again." Specs thought.  
  
"A little late aint ya Specs?" Specs heard someone say.  
  
Specs whirled around again to see Dutchy looking down at him.  
  
"Oh hi Dutchy."   
  
"Where you Specs?" Dutchy asked in a whisper.  
  
"Central Park."   
  
"Wid a goil?" Dutchy asked. Specs nodded.   
  
"Is she pretty?" Dutchy asked.  
  
"Beautifull."   
  
"What's her name?"   
  
"Virginia. Go to bed, I'll talk to you tomarrow."  
  
"Goodnight Specs."  
  
"Goodnight Dutchy."  
  
**************  
  
Virginia's house was dark and deserted when she climbed into bed.   
  
She was up late the next morning, but she was happy and bright as she hurried down to breakfast.   
  
Everyone was already at the kitchen table when Virginia sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Sleep a little late?" June asked.  
  
"I was tired."  
  
Their mother turned to Virginia. "Did you know that Jason Black stoped by yesterday."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"You werent home...where were you?" HEr mother asked.  
  
Virginia paused. "I was out for a walk."  
  
"For six hours?"  
  
"I ran into some friends." Virginia quickly added.  
  
Her mother looked at her skeptically, "Sure."  
  
"Virginia?" Her father asked her.  
  
"Sir." She asked.  
  
"Meet your future husband."  
  
Suddenly Jason Black steped out of the shadows.  
  
Virginia stood up. "What the hell," she whispered. She glared shocked at her parents and at Jason.  
  
" I knew she'd be happy!" Her mother cried with glee.  
  
Jason got down on one knee infront of Virginia. "Will you marry me?" He asked. He glanced up quickly and studied her face.  
  
She paused not knowing what to say.  
  
"Virginia come with me." Her mother told her. She led her inside and up to her room.  
  
"Virginia why are you acting like this?" She asked."What is wrong with you?" She shouted.  
  
Virginia felt like she was about to explode."Nothing." She whispered.  
  
"Look, your father and I worked very hard to arrainge this marriage. We had to get him away from another girl. You will marry this boy and you will like it."  
  
"What! He doesnt even want to marry me?"  
  
"You will marry him!" Her mother told her once more before she left the room.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Jason stuck his head in and sat on the bed.  
  
"Okay your not to happy, but our parents worked hard. So just marry me."  
  
Virginia felt like she was about to blow up. She stormed out of the room and ran out the door.  
  
***************  
  
She burst through the Lodging house door. Klopman, the owner of the Lodging House was tending the desk. He looked up startled.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where is Specs?" Virginia asked. She was flushed and out of breath. She could hardley speak.  
  
"Are you alright?" The elderly man asked, he took her by her shoulders to calm her down. She took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Relax child."  
  
"I'm fine. Where can I find Specs?"   
  
"6th and Union."  
  
"The art meauseam."  
  
He knodded and Virginia took off running.  
  
All she wanted to do was find Specs. He was the only person she could trust. She wanted to be with him, to feel his arms around her. Virginia kept running. She had to find him.   
  
***************  
  
Meanwhile Specs was trying to sell all of his papers as fast as he could. He wanted to put the rest his day for Virginia. It was a beautifull day and they could spend the entire day together.  
  
"Specs!" He heard a familiar voice cry. He looked up and say Virginia sprinting towards him.  
  
"Oh, my god, whats wrong?" He asked worried.  
  
She fell into his arms practically exausted. He held on to her tightly as she caught her breath.  
  
Virginia relaxed almost immediatly. She felt better with him. He made her feel so safe.  
  
"Bedda?" He asked sitting her down on the steps.  
  
"Specs, my parents want me to get married." She told him.  
  
He went silent. "And are you?" He asked dreading the answer.  
  
"No, of course not. How can I when I love you so much?" She asked him.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Specs asked.  
  
"I stormed out. I'd better wait for them to cool off. Specs, I'd rather remain a spinster if I had to marry anyone else but you."  
  
He kissed her right there in public, but Virginia didnt care. In her head she was trying to cook up a plan about how she would let her parents know about Specs.  
  
"Specs?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Come home with me." Virginia commented.  
  
Specs went ridgid. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Specs," she took his hand in hers and looked deeply into his eyes. "I want you to meet my parents, but try to avoid brinig up being a Newsie unless he asks." Virginia told him gently.  
  
The look in her eyes told him that everyting would be okay.  
  
Virginia looked up and say her sister June coming down the stairs with her husband. June saw her and began walking towards her.  
  
"This is my sister. Relax." Virgina whispered in his ear. He held on tightly to her hand.  
  
"Virginia, what are you doing here? Why arent you at home with Mr. Black?" She asked eyeing Specs suspiciously.  
  
"June, I am not going to marry Jason."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I love someone else." She brought Specs up and he smiled nervously.  
  
"June this is Specs."  
  
"Hi." June said. She grabbed a hold of Virginia's hand. "Excuse me, Specs." She pulled her up the stairs. "A newsie? What are you mad? Mom and Dad will flip when they find out."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, what are you planning?" June asked.  
  
"Well, introduce him without letting them know that he is a newsie."   
  
"Give um a day to cool off. Okay?"  
  
"Hey June, could you tell mom that I will Spend the day with, Katie?"   
  
June gives her sister a suspicous look. "Okay."  
  
"Oh and tell her...no never mind."  
  
June and her husband bid farewell to Virginia. Leaving her and Specs alone again.  
  
"I gotta few more papes to sell." Specs told her.  
  
"Oh sell the rest. I want to see ya work." Virginia said. She sat down on a ledge and quietly observied Specs sell his papers.  
  
"Extra! Extra! California being over run by rats! Rats taking over the west!!" Specs shouted over the city noises.  
  
"Hey boy!" A buisness man called. "I'll take one." Specs gave the man his paper and the man gave Specs a nickel. During the exchange Specs glanced at her. The glance spoke a thousand words. There was no denying that the two of them were deeply in love.  
  
************  
  
It took Specs about ten minutes to sell the rest of his papers.  
  
"Ready?" Specs asked. "Do you wanna go ta Tibby's fer lunch.?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love too."  
  
He took her hand and helped her up. THey kissed and hugged just savoring a moment alone together.  
  
***********  
  
It was 3:00 in the afternoon when Specs led Virginia into Tibby's. Most of the Newsies had already had lunch so the resturant was all but deserted.  
  
Again they both ordered the roast beef.  
  
"Thank goodness the other guys aint her." Specs told her in a quiet voice.  
  
"We can be alone." Virginia replied.  
  
He reached across the table and held her hand.  
  
"Ya know Virginia I'se never felt dis way wid anyone before. I love you. I dont think I could stand you marry'n someone else."  
  
"Specs I could never love anyone else as much as I love you. I'm not going to marry Jason."  
  
Then a silence followed. A silence that engulfed the entire resturant. The only noise was a Newsie across the street.  
  
"I'll never leave you." Specs suddely said breaking the silence.  
  
"You'd better not." Virginia replied playfully.  
  
Specs stood up. "Ready?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Giggling they hurried out of the resturant.  
  
*************  
  
That night they made a unanimous dicision that she was to spend the night at the Lodging House.  
  
That night they had a couple of girl newsies from Brooklyn staying in the spare room, so the three of them became roommates.  
  
There names were Melody and Lucky. Melody was Race's girl and Lucky was Kid Blink's girl.  
  
That nightthey all sat in the bunkroom and watched a game between Race, Jack, Spot (who was visiting from Brooklyn) and Lucky.  
  
Specs and Virginia kept a good distance from the on going game. Virginia was laying in Specs' arm. He was lying on his bunk and he had his arms around her.  
  
"Double down boys!" They heard Race call. He had won again.  
  
"What are you thinking Specs?"  
  
"How I'm gonna act infront of your parents."  
  
"Dont worry, they will love you."  
  
"I wish I were sure. I just dont want to loose you, that's all."  
  
She turned over and brushed her fingers through his curly hair. "You wont."  
  
They gave each other a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"How long will this go on for?"Virginia asked.  
  
"Oh three or four hours. Race will win and they will be in bed by 3:00am."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Do you wanna go sit on the roof." He asked loudly over the noise.  
  
"Please."  
  
****************  
  
It was a beautifull spring night. The stars shone brightly.  
  
Virginia leaned her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around his shoulder.  
  
It was slightly chilly and every so often a cold breeze would fly past, but neither of them noticed.  
  
Specs starred out over the horizon. He had a tight hold on Virginia and he was thinking how lucky he had been to meet her. She was a girl any guy would want, funny,sensitive, caring beautifull...and she was all his, but then that small shadow of doubt crept into his mind, what about her parents. What if they didnt like him? After all, they came from a different world then hie did. Worlds that are miles apart, but his strong love for her was unbreakable. He cant let the best girl he ever met get away. These were new feelings and despite being as happy as he could be, he was extremely nervous.  
  
Virginia was trying to figure out what she would say to her parents. they were both the traditional types that believed that girls were to marry someone their parents wanted and someone in their own social circle.  
  
**********************  
  
What seemed like minutes later Virginia woke up. The sun was just begining to peek over the horizon.  
  
Specs must have been asleep. She could feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest. She turned her head and looked at him. He was fast asleep. He had taken off his glasses and had them sitting next to him. He looked so peacefull that she didnt have the heart to disturb him. She layed her head back on his chest and watched as New York City slowly began to wake up.  
  
She felt Specs stir slightly. She turned around and she saw him slowly open his eyes.  
  
He smiled, "hey ya Virginia."  
  
"Hi specs." She replied. She stood up so he could streach.  
  
"What a morning." He said. He turned to her. "You are beautifull." He wraped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him. They kissed.  
  
"Good morning." Virginia said.  
  
They kissed again.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
They heard the noises of the other newsies waking up.  
  
Specs led her downstairs. As they entered the bunkhouse the entire room fell silent.  
  
"What ever you are thinking, it is not true." Specs said. They heard giggles. Specs grabbed his hat and he pulled Virginia out the door.  
  
"Sorry bout dem." Specs told Virginia. She laughted. "Oh I dont mind."  
  
Specs gazed at her. All the motion around her seemed to freeze in time. All Specs saw was Virginia's emerald green eyes.  
  
***************************  
  
They stoped by the distribution center. Specs picked up twenty five papers to sell when he got the chance. About thirty minutes later, he sold them all.  
  
"I'se on a roll." He commented after he had sold his last paper.  
  
Directly infront of them Virginia's house loomed gloomily.  
  
**************************  
  
They stood on the stairway preparing to knock.  
  
Virginia noticed that Specs was noticibly ense. His hand trembled as she took it in hers.  
  
"Please god, do this for me." Virginia thought to herself.  
  
She glanced at specs out of the corner of her eye. He looked pale and nervous.  
  
"Relax." She whispered in his ear. He smiled nervously.  
  
Virginia knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and took a small step back. She smiled at Specs trying to calm him down. She was unsucessfull.  
  
The door slowly swung open. Their young maid Marie was standing at the door.  
  
"Miss. Virginia? Come in."   
  
Virginia led Specs into her house. Specs looked around in awe. "So dis is how da odder side lives." He thought to himself.  
  
Marie left Virginia and Specs alone in the main hallway. A deafining silence passed over them.  
  
Virginia looked up as her mother walked in coldly.  
  
"Mother, this is Mark."Virginia told her.  
  
Susie shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She replied quietly. "We were just sitting down to lunch." She led them to the large dining room.  
  
************************  
  
Specs shifted nervously in his chair. There were about three forks infront of him and he didnt know which one to use. He glanced at Virginia panicked.  
  
"Left one." Virginia mouthed.  
  
Harry was the first one to break the silence. "So Mark, you are the boy who my daughter rejected a pefect respectible boy for." There was a slighlty threating tone in his voice. "HOw do you feel about Virginia?"  
  
"I love your daughter with...with all my heart. I would do anything for her."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes sir. Anything." He smiled at Virginia. She smiled back.  
  
Her father watched them closley. They were both deeply in love and Virginia was happy.  
  
"You have my...what do you do Mark?" He asked.  
  
"I'm a newsboy."  
  
Harry's face fell. "Daddy?" Virginia asked.  
  
"Will you be able to support my little girl?"   
  
"Of course sir. I have plans already."  
  
"You have my blessings." He replied. Specs leaped out of his chair.  
  
"Thank you sir." He shook Harrys hand then ran to Virginia. They kissed passionatly.  
  
Susie however looked less then pleased. "Harry I want a divorce." She cried before storming out of the room.  
  
"God I hate that woman." He muttered.  
  
********************  
  
Outside Specs and Virginia shared another kiss.  
  
"I love you." Specs told her.  
  
"I love you Specs. Promise me that we wil always be together."  
  
"Always." He whispered.  
  
The  
  
End  



End file.
